Alguien como tú
by Cenaby
Summary: Regina toma aire y mirando a Henry comienzan a caminar hacia la mansión, el encuentro con quien supone sera el nuevo villano del pueblo la dejo intranquila, por el tono de voz de el señor Hyde algo planea para todos ellos, pero al menos por esta noche necesita descansar, necesita llorar por Robin, agradecer que su hijo este bien y dejar los problemas para mañana.
Okey, se que deje una historia EC sin continuar pero tuve unas semanas muy difíciles y no pude y después la serie no logró inspirarme, pero voy a intentar continuarla, ahora a lo que venimos, esta historia va a ser corta, no se que tanto pero tenía que escribirla porque el final de la serie volvió a despertar mi interés y el nuevo personaje pudo más que yo, es una historia a continuación del final sobre el señor Hyde y Regina, porque Sam Witwer (el actor) me enamoró, seguro tiene errores si puedo la corrijo mañana, es rated M como al parecer siempre jaja

* * *

Regina toma aire y mirando a Henry comienzan a caminar hacia la mansión, el encuentro con quien supone sera le nuevo villano del pueblo la dejo intranquila, por el tono de voz de el señor Hyde algo planea para todos ellos y lo que sea no puede ser bueno, pero al menos por esta noche necesita descansar, necesita llorar por Robin, agradecer que su hijo este bien y dejar los problemas para mañana.

La Reina baja del peculiar carruaje dirigido por un hombre extraño y lijeramente pasado de peso en el que llegó al límite del pueblo. No le llevo mucho más que unas horas el descifrar como funcionan estos llamados taxis, un carruaje de un color amarillo horrible que te lleva adonde le indiques a cambio de un pago, el taxista la mira por la ventanilla aún sin poder quitarle los ojos del escote que lleva, pero teniendo en cuenta la vestimenta de estas tierras supone que hay algo más de ella que llama la atención, sin prestarle más atención la reina arranca con poca delicadeza uno de los diamantes que decoran su vestido y lo arroja en la dirección del taxi.

-Creo que eso es suficiente para cubrir el viaje no es asi? -Le pregunta con desgano mientras sostiene la mirada hacia el frente. El taxista quien aun no puede creer a sus ojos intenta cerrar la boca tomar el diamante que cubre mucho más que el viaje y encender el auto de nuevo.

-Está segura de que desea quedarse aquí? Es una carretera en medio de la nada señorita. -La reina gira los ojos ya cansada de este personaje, si este hombre supiera quien es y de lo que es capaz no hubiera demorado en alejarse de ella cuanto antes. La reina da un último suspiro y gira la cabeza apenas para mirarlo por sobre el hombro.

-Estoy justo donde quiero estar, ahora retírese.

-Siempre son la bonitas las más locas. -Murmura el hombre mientras se aleja en el auto, la reina mira hacia adelante y extiende su mano, este pueblo fue creado con su magia, no con la de la nueva Regina, fue creado con magia que nació de sus venas, y si solo se concentra lo suficiente esta segura que logrará cruzar para volver a este lugar donde su venganza finalmente comenzará, sin el estorbo de su conciencia que la reprimió por años ahora es libre. Regina extiende su brazo y como si de ondas de agua se tratara la imagen frente suyo se distorsiona a medida que la reina cruza el límite del pueblo y logra entrar.

El señor Hyde camina por las calles del que ahora es su pueblo, esta tierra resultó ser mucho más que perfecta, los ciudadanos de este llamado pueblo están acostumbrados a los villanos y a las segundas oportunidades que poseerlo fue sin duda el mejor trato que pudo lograr, sin Rumple en el camino y con parte de la magia del oscuro más la suya convinadas, no habrá hechicero ni bruja que se le compare y sin su conciencia ahora en forma del Doctor Jeckill nunca más será dejado de lado, no tendrá que compartir un cuerpo ni mucho menos su poder. Solo necesita deshacerse del grupo de los autoproclamados heroes que irrumpieron en su propiedad. Sin darse cuenta su largo paso y su mente distraída con pensamientos de venganza lo trajeron hasta el camino que dirige al límite del pueblo cuando siente magia cerca, magia poderosa y oscura, el señor Hyde se acerca más al camino y hoy debe ser su día de suerte cuando ve a nada más y nada menos que la reina malvada acercarse a él, gracias a su amplio conocimiento, puede reconocer a la mayoría de los personajes con los que se ha cruzado hasta el momento, pero cuando estuvo frente a Regina no sintió el mismo pulso de magia que siente ahora, algo que le pareció extraño teniendo en cuenta que estaba frente a un de las más crueles villanas de las que haya oído, pero supone que la explicación a eso esta caminando justo en su dirección. La reina parece algo agotada y una mirada a sus zapatos no aptos para estas tierras es la razón, finalmente quedan cerca uno del otro.

-Quién eres tú? -Le exige la reina quien mantiene la postura a pesar del cansancio que se deja ver en sus hombros y su rostro. Asiendo un irónico ademán de reverencia Hyde le sonríe de lado.

-Soy quién debería preguntar eso, hasta donde se, ya conocí a la única Regina que tenía este pueblo. -La reina lo mira levantando una ceja. -Soy el señor Hyde su majestad. -Le informa.

-Eso no me dice nada, muévete de mi camino.

-Tal vez eso no le diga nada, pero debería saber que se encuentra frente al nuevo dueño de Storybrooke. -La reina suelta un carcajada y se acerca más a él.

-No se de que libro te escapaste pero te dejaré en claro que este pueblo tiene una sola dueña y esa soy yo. -Nuevamente Hyde le sonríe.

-En realidad ya no es asi su majestad, gracias a un trato con el oscuro y la magia devuelta por la Regina que conocí hace una hora nadie puede salir del pueblo sin mi autorización, Storybrooke esta bajo mi mando desde ahora. -La furia se hace presente en los oscuros ojos de la reina y Regina extiende su mano y una bola de fuego aparece, Hyde le sonríe y con un movimiento de su mano el fuego se extiende dejando a una más que alterada reina.

-CÓMO TE ATREVES?¡ -Hyde comienza a caminar a su alrededor mientras observa la quemadura en su mano, su magia podrá ser más fuerte que la de la reina malvada pero aún asi sería demasiada energia la que debería poner en controlarla y mirando a la reina es un trabajo que no busca.

-Creo que comenzamos mal su majestad. -Quedando frente suyo.-Por qué mejor no le propongo un trato?

-No hago tratos con nadie querido. -Le dice seductoramente pero con un brillo en los ojos que denota su maldad.

-Creo que le conviene, supongo que el hecho de que existan dos Reginas se debe a que alguno de esos entrometidos héroes se haya llevado la pósima que nos separo al Doctor Jekill y a mi. -La reina lo mira de lado. -Vera su majestad, si ese es el caso estoy seguro que tiene el mismo inconveniente que yo, somos la parte oscura de un ser, al ser separados solo nos quedamos con todo lo malo, los malos recuerdos, las malas memorias, todo lo demás les pertenece a ellos, por lo que debo asumir que debe recordar solo algo de la información también no es asi? Si al menos Regina considera una buena memoria el manejar este pueblo como la alcalde, el recuerdo de toda esa información se quedo con ella, por lo que usted no debe saber como manejar este pueblo, si esa no era su intención y solo volvió por la venganza supongo que tampoco tiene recuerdo de otros hechiceros que se encuentren en la buena mira de la alcalde, lo que significa que tampoco esta preparada para enfrentarlos si no los puede recordar. -La mira con una sonrisa burlona. -Debe ser frustante majestad, por eso mismo creo que ambos nos beneficiaremos de un trato. -La reina lo estudia unos instantes hasta suspirar de mala gana.

-Que propone señor Hyde?

-A diferencia de usted, mis memorias son más completas, mi personalidad estuvo siempre expuesta, por lo que al separarnos, mucha de la información se quedó conmigo al haber sido obtenida en mi forma, dándome asi una ventaja sobre mi contraparte, quien no se quedó con todo lo que me pertenecía.

-Mis recuerdos y demás no son tan escasos, solo algo borrosos señor Hyde.

-Usted quiere su venganza y yo quiero librarme de los héroes entrometidos sin necesidad de una guerra que pueda costarme el pueblo o un desgaste innecesario de mi magia, por lo que su llegada a Storybrooke debe permanecer en secreto al menos mientras logramos reunir información de como vencer a los héroes sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Y cómo propone que logremos eso? No pienso quedarme encerrada señor Hyde, no es mi estilo ocultarme. -Hyde suelta una risa burlona.

-Lo sospechaba su majestad, pero creo que es ahi donde nos beneficiaremos con su imagen en vez de ponerlos en aviso, es muy simple de hecho, solo hay que cambiar a una alcalde por la otra.

-QUÉ? Ese es su magnifico plan? Sustituir a la mujer que quiso destruirme?

-Es la forma más simple de lograr conseguir la información, de la fuente misma, hasta donde vi y pude darme cuenta, Regina y el grupo de autoproclamados son muy unidos, para destruirlos a ellos primero necesitamos saber como y nadie mejor que la alcalde para eso. Al menos claro que no pueda con el desafío su majestad.

-Claro que si. -Hyde asiente.

-En ese caso creo que debemos dirigirnos a mi nueva casa, se encuentra en las orillas del bosque, necesita todos los detalles que pueda sobre la alcalde y que no recuerda para que nuestro plan funcione. -Regina vuelve a suspirar pero lo sigue cuando se da vueltas para guiar el camino.

Regina comienza el día luchando para que Henry se levante de la cama y vaya a la escuela, la noche fue muy larga y aún siente una puntada en el corazón cada vez que recuerda a Robin, pero por el bien de todos es mejor continuar, hoy es un día muy largo, lleva semanas sin ir al trabajo, entre viajes al inframundo e hijos adolescentes huyendo a New York el trabajo debe estar apilado por montones en su escritorio, por lo que con un último suspiro Regina sale de su mansión y se dirige a la alcaldía.

La alcalde se encuentra firmando unos papeles cuando su secretaria, quien pronto pasará a ser la encargada de administración cuando su hermana comience como su nueva secretaria en la alcaldía llama a la puerta.

-Alcalde? Hay alguien que solicita verla, le dije que no puede en este momento pero insiste. -Por la expresión en el rostro de la mujer no puede ser nadie bueno, suspirando Regina asiente y su secretaria se retira y segundos después la puerta se abre.

-Buenos días Regina. -La saluda Hyde sin ocultar su sonrisa. Regina siente el cabello en su nuca erizarse, algo en este hombre la inquieta de sobremanera.

-Señor Hyde, en que puedo ayudarlo?. -Le pregunta con desgano mientras termina de arreglar los papeles en su escritorio sin levantar la vista, por lo que cuando lo hace da un leve salto en el asiento al observar al señor Hyde casi a su lado observando por la ventana.

-Supongo que recuerda nuestra charla de ayer, donde le informe sobre la condición actual del pueblo. -Regina gira los ojos y se levanta acomodando su falda, en dos pasos esta frente suyo.

-Señor Hyde, seguramente tiene sus razones para odiar a quién sea que odie, pero usted y la llegada de nuevas personas al pueblo no pondrá fin a mi manejo y al cuidado de los Charming sobre el, por lo que sería mucho más beneficioso para todos si las cosas se quedaran como estan y no comenzara usted una guerra innecesaria. -Hyde le sonríe y observa las paredes al rededor de la oficina.

-No creerá que hice tan largo viaje para conformarme con tan poco verdad? El próposito de controlar este pueblo es de ser capaz de otorgar a los que de verdad lo merezcan la oportunidad de terminar o continuar sus historias aquí, a diferencia de quienes la dan por sentada o ya la consiguieron y que no la valoran.

-Se refiere a los villanos? -Hyde se gira para observarla.

-Me refiero a todos los que somos menospreciados y debemos ser sacrificados en orden para que los héroes de las historias sean felices o consigan aquello que no se merecen. -Regina puede percibir el odio en sus palabras... ya fui separado de mi lado bueno y dejado atrás por el querido doctor luego de años de que yo lo mantuviera con vida, solo porque decidió que ya no me necesitaba. -Se acerca peligrosamente a ella. -Pensé que alguien como tu me entendería mejor pero luego de encontrarme con alguien en el camino entendí que no. -Da un movimiento de muñecas y las paredes alrededor de la oficina parecen cobrar vida, las imágenes de los árboles que decoran las paredes comienzan a moverse y tomar color. -Hyde la mira fijamente y a pesar del efecto hermoso que han tomado sus paredes Regina no puede evitar sostenerle la mirada. -Es una vista realmente bellisima. -Le dice mirandola de una forma más sutil. En un momento de distracción su mano se acerca a su cara y algo parece detenerla en el lugar, sus dedos acarician desde su mejilla hasta su cuello y Regina siente un escalofrío recorrerla. -Muy bella... -Repite Hyde y un segundo después su mano cubre su boca con un extraño polvo en ella y su brazo la sostiene cerca suyo con fuerza evitando que se mueva, Regina intenta en vano contener la respiración, pero falla y siente su cuerpo desvanecerse, lo último que ve es la maldita sonrisa de Hyde.

La reina sigue a Hyde al interior de la mansión.

-Supongo que recuerda al menos el lugar su majestad. -Regina gira los ojos y pasa a su lado hasta llegar a la sala. Pone sus manos detrás de su espalda e inspecciona sus alrededores.

-Esta entre mis recuerdos, pero hay muchas cosas borrosas aun, supongo que se debe a que Regina ama este lugar. -Hyde asiente y se acerca a ella.

-Lo importante es que se sienta cómoda aquí, no sabemos cuanto nos llevara conseguir la información. -La reina se gira para verlo. -Esperemos que sea en breve. Hay algo muy importante que debe saber, al parecer la alcalde tiene al menos una relación cordial con Snow Whites. -Los ojos de la reina toman ese brillo de nuevo. -Por lo que es importante que recuerde que debemos acabar con todos y no solo con ella, si comete el error de matarla pondrá todo en evidencia. -La reina da un paso atrás y sin responder continúa el recorrido por la casa.

-En donde se encuentra Regina?

-Está en mi casa.

-Cómo sabe que no escapará?

-Al parecer hay muchos objetos valiosos que Rumple colecciona, uno que encontré en su tienda es un brazalete. El punto es que manejaba un lugar con muchas más personas encerradas y nunca nadie escapó. Creo que puedo con una hechicera sin magia.

-Creo que puedo sola desde ahora señor Hyde. -Le informa Regina sin molestarse en verlo.

-Recuerde que debe adquirir la apariencia de la alcalde. La vere luego y espero que logre mantener la farsa frente a Snow su majestad, recuerde que ambos estamos en esto juntos. -Regina asiente pero sin mirarlo continúa el recorrido de la mansión y Hyde se retira.

El señor Hyde continúa recorriendo las calles de su pueblo hasta llegar a Granny´s toma aire y se dirige adentro. La abuela gira para ver quién acaba de entrar al lugar y lo mira de arriba a abajo.

-Supongo que usted es el nuevo personaje del que todos estan hablando.

-Si se refieren al nuevo dueño de este pueblo, asi es. Ahora si es tan amable me gustaría probar eso a lo que llaman café. -Granny lo observa unos segundos más antes de servir su orden de café en una taza para llevar. Antes de que Hyde se retire la puerta se abre dejando ver a la pareja de príncipes, Snow y David se acercan a él.

-Aun no puedo creer que haya logrado llegar hasta aquí. -Pronuncia con desdén la princesa. -No importa lo que este planeando señor Hyde, lo detendremos. -Hyde se acerca y David da un paso adelante de su esposa.

-Es bueno que usted sepa lo que es detener, gracias al Doctor Jekill yo no tengo ese privilegio. -Ambos lo miran sin entender. -Verán lo que mantiene la oscuridad en cada uno de nosotros controlada es nuestra conciencia y la fueza de voluntad, cuando mi contraparte el doctor y yo nos separamos cualquier oportunidad de controlar la oscuridad en mi se quedo en él, asi como los buenos recuerdos si es que hubo alguno, en mi caso solo me quede con todo lo malo en su vida, hasta su historia es confusa y borrosa porque no es mía, mía es solo la oscuridad que habia en el. -Snow abre los ojos algo asustada. Y sin decir más Hyde se retira.

Regina se mira en el enorme espejo de su nueva habitación, luego de muchas pruebas logró encontrar un atuendo con el que se sintiera cómoda, unos pantalones negros acompañados de una blusa de color morado oscuro con zapatos altos, aun no sabe para que sirve la mayoría de las cosas en el baño, pero el maquillaje sigue siendo el mismo, sin perder más tiempo toma aire y con un movimiento de manos su cabello se acorta varios centímetros, de todos los cambios de Regina en estas tierras este es el más extraño para la reina, siempre amo su cabello, las veces que su padre lo peinaba frente al espejo mientras charlaban son algunos de los pocos buenos recuerdos de su infancia. Sus ideas se detienen cuando escucha un ruido en la planta baja y se dirije allí.

La reina baja las escaleras hasta el foyer y es recibida por dos brazos alrededor de su cintura y un corto beso en las mejillas, su primer instinto es lanzarle una bola de fuego pero la palabra que escucha la detiene.

-Mamá... -Henry se aleja para dirigirse a la cocina. -Oyeeee no cocinaste todavía? -La reina frunce el ceño. Cocinar. Henry regresa de la cocina y Regina lo mira con detenimiento. -Estás cansada? Si es por eso puedo tomar dinero de tu bolso y pedir comida en Granny´s? -Regina no entiende absolutamente nada de lo que acaba de decir, por eso asiente.

-Claro niño, yo estaré en mi estudio. -Henry la mira extrañado, pero la deja continuar cuando se dirige al estudio.

Regina siente su cabeza dar vueltas, maldito Hyde y su maldita magia que logró distraerla lo suficiente para que la secuestrara, la alcalde observa el lugar en el que se encuentra, esta en una cama con el brazalete en su muñeca pero es lo único que parece detenerla, la habitación es elegante y las puertas son altas, no hay nada que le indique que no puede levantarse de la cama y salir de allí, pero un hechicero no necesita celdas ni esposas para mantener a alguien en un lugar, seguro el señor Hyde tiene esta habitación cubierta de algún hechizo y con el brazalete en su muñeca es imposible que logre salir de allí, Regina siente un ruido acercarse y un momento después las puertas se abren para dejar entrar a Hyde, el señor trae un vaso de vidrio con agua y lo deja en la mesita al lado de la cama, la mirada de Regina dice más que mil palabras.

-Buenas noches Regina, pensé que podría darte sed.

-Eres un maldito. -Se pone de pie y si creia que algún hechizo le impedía acercarse a Hyde le alegra saber que no es asi cuando quedan frente a frente. -Lo que sea que planees voy a asegurarme de que lo pagues muy caro por retenerme aquí. -El maldito le sonríe de nuevo y Regina siente el impulso de prenderle fuego en el lugar pero la magia muere en sus venas gracias al brazalete. Nuevamente la mano de Hyde se dirige a su rostro y acaricia su mejilla.

-No es tan grave Regina, la otra opción era matarte y verás. -Le dice acortando la distancia que los separa debido a su altura, con sus labios casi sobre los suyos. -Por alguna razón prefiero no hacerlo. -Regina se aleja y se cruza de brazos.

-Qué es lo que planeas? No puedes tenerme encerrada aquí, en algún momento mi hijo o mi hermana se darán cuenta que desaparecí.

-Yo no me preocuparía Regina, ya me ocupé de eso y creeme que nadie saldrá a buscarte. -La alcalde frunce el seño y luego una expresión de horror cruza por su cara antes de lanzarse contra Hyde dándole un cachetada y comenzando a golpear su pecho.

-QUÉ LES HICISTE?... si le hiciste daño a mi hijo te mataré con mis propias manos... -Regina continúa golpeandolo hasta que Hyde la toma de las muñecas para sujetarla e intentar responderle pero la alcalde tiene más fuerza de la que esperaba y en medio de la pelea caen a la cama, Hyde sostiene sus manos con fuerza a cada lado de su cabeza.

-Escúchame Regina, no quiero hacerte daño, tu hijo esta bien, no es a lo que me refería. -La alcalde deja de forcejear un instante y sus ojos se concentran en él intentando descubrir si es la verdad.

-Por favor no lo lastimes. -La voz de Regina se quiebra y un sentimiento muy extraño recorre el pecho de Hyde, algo que nunca sintió y no puede explicar. -Lo que sea que planees por favor solo déjalo ir, si lo haces haré lo que tú quieras, pero deja a mi hijo fuera de tus planes. -Hyde la suelta y se levanta de la cama sosteniendo su cabeza, da unos pasos por la habitación pero antes de que Regina pueda decirle algo más se marcha dejándola sola.


End file.
